we love you sisters
by Yori-Rosa15
Summary: This is about ema and Alice they are the same age. What will the brothers do when they found out about Alice . Well some of them fall in love with Alice or keep loving Ema like always.
1. Chapter One: meeting a princess

I was at the hot springs I saw a girl we was in the girl side.

The males was making noise.

"Cut it off tsubaki"a man said

Our mom's came in.

"Hey I am miwa"she said

"I am lottie nice to meet you"mom said

"I am ema "she said

"I am alice"I said

After we got dressed and I put on my boots the males looked at me.

"Alice we have to get your baby siblings in a minute "mom said

"Okay mom"I said

"So alice you have baby siblings can I have your number"ema said

I nodded and after I saw her pet.

"Hey do you think she can hear me"he said

"She can my kit can she is a smart person" snowy said

"I am juli"he said

"I am snowy this is kit she is 15 soon 16" snowy said

"Chi is the same age"juli said

We both was laughing and they saw me gone.

"So onee-chan you just met her right"a boy said

"Of course I want to hang out with her again" ema said

Miwa and her husband told them.

"That girl is the daughter of famous manga writer. It was that woman lottie is her name. Alice has three younger siblings.

A week.

Ema and miwa saw me with my baby sister.

They was on the swing my baby brother was with mom.

Ema came to me.

"Do you want to come over tonight my mom said you could"I said

"Can my 13 brothers come"ema said

I nodded and at night.

I was running there saw me.

"She does this a lot she races her pets"mom said

After I got in a dress.

"What is this a date on the 25 of december" miwa said

"Read what it says"mom said

After she was shocked.

"Alice is it your birthday then"miwa said

They was shocked.

I nodded.

"Hey let's go to a place then "the brother said

"I can't"mom said

They looked at mom.

"Why not"miwa said

"Our dad left mom and she is pregnant and I don't want to leave mom"I cried

Mom hugged me.

"I will find someone then that person will better then your father"mom said

After on my birthday.

We was in a beautiful place.

Snowy and juli was playing.

Me and ema was learning how to snowboard.

Ema three brothers was fighting and I stopped ema.

They looked at us.

"Thanks alice"ema said

"No your welcome"I said

After me ema and her red haired brother was about to go down a snowy hill.

I helped ema and snowy helped me.

Ema was shocked.

I helped yusuke and after at night I smiled they said to ema.

"Merry chirstmas"they said

I got a call from mom and my baby siblings.

"Happy birthday and merry chirstmas alice" they said

"Thanks"me and ema said

They looked at me.

"Don't worry mom I will see you soon"I said

"Okay sweetie"mom said

After I put my phone away snowy was on my shoulder.

"Alice thanks you saved yusuke and ema and also her from falling"they said

"Your welcome and thank you for today"I said

We watched the fireworks.

We got back and mom and miwa with her husband smiled and they saw us.

"Onee-chan"my young siblings said

I went on my knees and hugged them.

"Was you good for mom"I said

"They were angel's "miwa said

"Thanks you both for taking care of my siblings and mom"I said

"No it was okay"miwa said

"How can I repay you"I said

"We could go to a cafe tomorrow"miwa said

To me

"Hey sir I want to book a 21 seats for tomorrow"I said

"Alice anything for you"he said

After they was shocked.

"Alice your the best daughter"mom said

They was shocked.

"You can order anything"I said

"But it cost too much"they said

After a man came.

"Alice you okay"he said

"Tell me do we have to pay"I said

"No alice because you are the one who wanted this you won't have to pay"he said

They was shocked.

He went and I smiled.

"See now enjoy and mom about dad"I said

"Yeah about him"mom said

"He has a wife now he texted me last night"I said

"Tell me alice who you love more me or your dad"mom said

"I love you mom more then dad he always hurt me you and my baby siblings"I said

"Lottie can we talk me you and rintaro alone"miwa said

They did and ema was next to me.

"Listen I know would to better if we become siblings"ema said

"You want me as a sister your the first person to say that to me"I said

"Of course my dad and the males mom are caring people"she said

"But your parents are married"I said

They came back.

I got a call and I went outside.

Ema saw me.

"Noah I told you if you love her then do that I will punch you soon. I don't care you cheated on me with her"I cried.

Ema came to me and hugged me.

I ended it and they saw us.

To mom.

"Before you met alice she was a shy quite and who had no friends. You made her feels these and tell me do you want another sister"mom said

"Of course if ema is happy and we will have these three"he said

"I wanted more daughters and another son" miwa said

After me and mom was talking.

They saw us.

"Alice about me finding someone"mom said

Miwa came in and ema sat down.

"We asked miwa's sons and your siblings alice"mom said

"Ema and alice do you want to be sisters" miwa said

"Of course alice is a amazing girl to be around she helped me"she said

"Alice what about you"mom said

"I would love to mom then I can have ema she is a someone that is a smart girl"I said

"Well I will be marry rintaro and miwa. You know our power alice"mom said

I nodded.

"Well miwa ema can be one to "mom said

"What are you talking about"the males said

They sat down.

"My sisters can't do it yet and mom can't because it will hurt the baby"I said

"You males should be hiding"mom said

After I showed them my form the brothers had a nose bleed.

I turned back.

After I helped them.

"Chi that was amazing"juli said

"That was amazing"miwa and ema said

I smiled three months later

At my mom's wedding.

"You always look beautiful wearing that dress ema"they said

They saw me doing mom's hair.

After rintaro was shocked.

"I helped mom to do up her dress.

I got my ready and ema helped me and louis did my hair.

Me and ema had flowers in our hair.

After they saw me with ema.

"Who are you"they said

"I guess you can't tell"I said

"Alice is that your fake form"they said

"This is my real form "I said

I saw dad and I got my siblings.

"My idiots kids"dad said

They saw me hit dad.

"That is for leaving us"I said

Ukyo got him and toke him.

To the poilce after he came back after the ceremony.

"Come on alice let's go to the ballroom"ema said

They saw us the brothers was dancing with ema.

Miwa went to the brothers.

"One of you ask alice to dance her"mama said

After azusa came to me.

"alice want to dance"he said

"Sure"I said

They looked at us.

"That is my daughter for ya"mom said

My butler came to me.

I smiled and after I went to mom.

"Okay alice can I have everyone to listen"mom said

They all looked at mom.

"My lady"my butler said

"Why are you calling me that"I said

"You asahina and not even alice knows but miwa and rintaro knows. I am a queen and I welcome the asahina family so does alice" mom said

"Alice if you would"mom said

"Sure ema "I said

She came to me and I put the crown on her head.

"Now on your princess ema asahina"I said

After I called called wataru.

He came and they said aww.

"Now you are prince wataru"I said

"Lucy rose and kai"I said

They saw me.

"Kai you are prince kai rose and lucy you are princess rose and princess lucy"I said

"Miwa and rintaro"I said

I went to them.

I put the two crowns on.

"Rintaro and miwa you are king rintaro and queen miwa"I said

"I have something for my daughter alice"mom said

I went to her.

"Your a crown princess"mom said

After the brothers was dancing with me and ema.

"Alice we want to live with you your siblings and ema"masaomi said

"I can ask mom for you "I said

"Thanks"masaomi said

I was dancing with ukyo.

"I see why these people said we could eat free and we can help you now with your siblings" he said

Kaname was dancing with me.

"Imouto you look wonderful and thanks for helping imouto-chan"he said

I was dancing with hikaru.

"You are a smart girl you might help yusuke" he said

"Really I can try"I said

I was dancing with tsubaki.

"you look beautiful and if you want you can play with us me and azusa are acters"he said

I was dancing with azusa again.

"I bet tsubaki told you about our job"he said

"He did and I love games and I should try video games"I said

I was dancing with natsume.

"I want to read manga"he said

"I am like my mom and yeah"I said

I was dancing with louis.

"You look great and juli have to help another girl kit-chan"he said

"Really I like her pet and snowy does to she is a nice fox"I said

I was dancing with subaru.

"You want to go running one day"he said

"Of course and I love basket ball and tennis"I said

I was dancing with lori.

"I guess louis put the he asked for in your hair it looks amazing"he said

"Thank you and ema told me that you take care of the flowers"I said

I was dancing with yusuke.

"If futo is annoying tell me"he said

"I think as a older brother you have to care for him. That is what ema would say"I said

I was dancing with futo.

"Cute just like onee-chan"he said

"You are nice futo-san"I said

I was dancing with wataru.

"Onee-chan can I play with your fox one day" he said

"Of course"I said

After we was talking me ema wataru kai lucy and rose was asleep.

Miwa toke a photo.

"Guys help me take these to the house"mom said

Masaomi carried me ukyo carried ema. Azusa tsubaki and natsume carried my siblings.

Louis carried wataru.

At the house.

The next day

I got in warm clothes and I heard my mom.

She was in pain.

"Mom you okay"I said

"She kicked"mom said

After I called miwa and rintaro and saw me.

"Don't worry your mom will be fine"the doctor said

Miwa looked at me saw tears.

"Alice your mother will be fine"miwa said

I hugged her and got home.

I was asleep on the chair.

Ema saw me juli and snowy was on ema's shoulder.

Ema saw tears and miwa called tsubaki he and azusa was looking after us.

"Yeah mom she is but asleep why"tsubaki said


	2. Chapter Two: New house and problems

"wait what she is okay mom"tsubaki said

Tsubaki woke me up and ended it.

"Listen alice your mother is still there she will be having your sister today I know it is scary. Your mother will be fine"tsubaki said

After we heard my mean dad.

"Where is your mother"dad said

Snowy growled.

"Go away you stupid fox"dad said

I saw him kick her.

I got up and held her.

Dad got mad and got me by the hair.

After azusa got me.

"You just like your mother"dad said

Masaomi came and looked at me.

"Masaomi use the sword"I said

It said it was hard.

They got the jars.

I picked it up.

After dad's hearts was in the jars.

After dad was still alive he was about to kill ema.

I got in the way.

"Don't hurt her"I said

Dad smiled and then the mark was gone he went.

Snowy was in her human form and healed me.

After I put the hearts away.

"What was he"they said

I told them the story.

Miwa called me.

"Hello"I said

"You can see your mom bring them to the room is big enough"miwa said

After we was in there.

"Have you picked a name"masaomi said

"Who should pick it"mom said

They looked at me.

"Alice do you have one"mom said

"maybe leah"I said

They did not like it.

Mom saw her smile.

"She loves that name"mom said

After her name was princess leah.

"Kids starting for next week you will be living with each other in a huge house. Me rintaro and miwa brought"mom said

"what we have to"miwa said

"Of course and you can choose who you share with"mom said

They did at the house masaomi got worried that I had a room to my self.

I was with snowy.

They did not see me.

Ema came to me.

I was asleep.

To them.

"We should leave her for a while"Ema said

"Was she mean"wataru said

They was mad.

"No she is asleep I think all of this was a lot for her" Ema said

After I woke up they left a note.

"Dear Alice,

We are out and will be out for dinner I am but we hear you mean to Ema. We wanted to cool down don't wait for us from masaomi"I said

Mom called me and she talked to me.

"I was not I was asleep"I said

"They don't lie"mom said

I dropped my phone.

I broke it and my held my head.

I puked in the toilet.

To mom.

"That is rude"mom said

They looked at mom.

To me

I was in my room and the next day.

I heard Ema knock.

I got up and fell she asked if I was okay.

"I am fine don't worry"I said

I waited I went out and they saw that I was not there.

I saw noah he got my arm.

"Stop let me go"I said

My new dad saw him.

"No I want you"he said

"No let me go"I said

"Your blushing"he said

I was not I was burning up.

After mom got a call.

"Mom we know why Alice dropped her phone but why maybe she felt bad"futo said

"Okay futo thanks"mom said

To me

They saw me and I went to the bathroom they wanted to go on there.

I hated it and I was puking.

"Alice let us use the bathroom"Tsubaki said

After I flushed and went and I went to my room.

Natsume knocked and saw me cutting my self.

He got it and I saw him get mad.

"You dare to hurt ema again we will kick you out"he said

After a month.

They did not talk to me.

Noah got me pregnant and I moved out they saw the note.

After six months.

I was in the hospital.

"Your joking she is not"mom said

"Well we had to get it out and she is burning up and this is not a joke"the doctor said

After mom looked at me.

"She will be here for a while"he said

To mom.

"Where was you lottie"miwa said

"What happened"Ema said

"Alice is at the hospital"mom said

Ema was upset.

"Why is she and she is faking"they said

Ema got mad at them.

"She was pregnant and she was burning up" mom said

They was laughing with mom.

Ema got up.

"Stop it she has been though a lot if that is how you are then I am going"Ema said

She came to me

I was puking and she helped me they looked at us.

"I heard but they was laughing"Ema said

"About that other day they thought I was mean to you. But that was when noah was mean to me. After I saw him again and he raped me and got me pregnant when you was out. I was so scared and I guess I did not them to laugh. I am like this now sorry that had to come here"I said

"No I am not like them I care for you so please come and tell me"ema said

I nodded and they went and after Ema and me saw noah.

I was scared.

"Well hello Alice"he said

Mom came saw noah he was scaring me.

Mom looked at me.

"Stay away from her"Ema said

He knocked out and I saw that he was about to hurt her.

I kept her safe they saw this.

"Don't hurt my sister"I said

"Your scared of me Alice that is what I like"he said

I got scared and he came to me and hurt me.

The doctor got the poilce and he checked me and Ema.

After they looked at us.

To wataru

"She saved onee-chan and got hurt we was wrong about her. She is now more hurt"wataru cried

"Don't cry"masaomi said

A week later

Ema was allowed to go home she looked at me.

I was asleep.

"She will wake up tell them that she will be here until she is healed"he said

Two months later

I was free to go home.

I saw ema and we went to the cafe ema texted them.

After they saw us.

"They said it is dead and had to get it out of me"I said

Ema was shocked and hugged me.


End file.
